Absorbent articles are generally required to be as thin as possible in order to prevent a sweltering sensation when worn, especially if used in environments at high temperatures. In order to make absorbent articles as thin as possible, absorbent articles are known in the prior art which have an absorbent layer composed of an airlaid non-woven fabric, with a plurality of indentations, formed by embossing, that extend from a surface layer of the absorbent article to the absorbent layer (see, for example, Patent Document 1).